changelingthedreamingfandomcom-20200215-history
Pari
The Pari are the native changelings of India, and remain distinct from their western cousins. Largely spared the crushing blow of the Sundering, they have changed slowly, and have generally become isolated from the world at large. The Pari are seperated into 3 distinct Kith: The Daitya, the Naga, and the Rakshasa. While the Naga live away from the dirty cities of their homeland and seek to hide from the creeping Banality, the Asura are gradually adapting to the modern world, making them a growing power and isolating the Naga further. Celestiality This replaces Court for Pari characters, and reflects what they feel to be their divine birthright. The Asura (Hindu for 'demons' or 'anti-gods') include the Daitya and their Rakshasa allies, and are akin to the western Thallain in that they have two Unseelie Legacies. The Vedic (the Naga) are their polar opposites and have two Seelie Legacies instead. Avatars As they regard themselves as Celestial in origin the Pari refer to their supernatural seemings as their Avatars (which is a Hindu word incidentally). Their Childlings are referred to as Bochcha (Little Ones), their Wilders are referred to as Jangali (Wild Ones) and their Grumps are referred to as Bara (Elders). Legacies Common Asura Legacies include Aghora (Savage), Durvasas (Wretch), Kali (Beast), Krishna (Outlaw), Kubera (Rake), Mada (Rogue), Mayarati (Riddler), and Urga (Fiend). Common Vedic Legacies include Achyuta (Regent), Lakshmi (Saint), Rishi (Sage), Sarasvati (Troubadour), Sati (Knight), Tvashtri (Crafter), Vach (Courtier), and Among those few Naga who travel the Hanuman (Wayfarer) Legacy is the most common. Arts of Maya The Pari/Hindu name for Arts/Cantrips. Both Asura and Vedic practice the Arts of Soothsay and Sovereign. In addition, the Asura favour Chicanery, Delusion and Pyretics, while the Vedic favour Chronos and Primal. Amrita The Pari believe Glamour to be Amrita: the 'Water of Life' that was so eagerly sought by the gods. They believe it is divine in its origins, and never refer to it as Glamour. Backgrounds The Vedic may not purchase Retinue, but may have Household instead (see Players Guide pg 144). Their Resources are typically modest, but they usually have Title and Treasure. The Asura have no restrictions and use all the standard Changeling Backgrounds. They are especially fond of Resources, Retinue, Titles and Treasure. New Merits '''Many Armed (2 Pt. Supernatural) Like the many armed Indian gods (such as Kali) and Asura, you have extra (chimerical) arms in your Pari seeming. Each extra arm costs 2 points and allows you to hold/carry an extra object. Many Headed (3 Pt. Supernatural) Akin to the many headed god like Brahma, or the Daityas like Ravana, you have extra (chimerical) heads. These can even be facing in completely different directions from your own head (such as behind you) making it almost impossible for anyone to sneak up on you, and enabling you to look everywhere at once (if you have at least 2 extra heads). Each head can also make a separate Perception roll when trying to notice something. Combined with Many Armed, each extra head allows you to make an extra attack at no penalty for every extra pair of arms you have. External Links http://www.angelfire.com/ca4/dataweaver/play/changeling/pari.html